


Happy Birthday Cas!

by FKAErinElric



Series: Three men and a car [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Castiel first Birthday celebration, Castiel is old, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 02:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18065255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FKAErinElric/pseuds/FKAErinElric
Summary: After Cas observes a birthday party Sam and Dean learn he has never had one before and decide to change it.





	Happy Birthday Cas!

 

            Castiel sat at the dinner with the Winchester brothers. He studied the area, humans were fascinating creatures. He sipped on his coffee that Dean ordered for him. The angel was fond of coffee but eating was still a bit too much at times. He had discovered that he did like some sweets but it wasn’t often. Usually they just tasted like molecules and the last time he brought it up both of them informed him they did not want to know what exactly was in their food. He had to agree if the two knew they may never eat again. Especially at one of these diners.

            “According to the lore,” Sam started

            The angel spaced out when he noticed at group of people sitting in the corner of the restaurant. There was a little boy wearing a pointy hat, and there were large brightly colored bags on the table. A waitress came out carrying a large cake that had candles on it. Ten to be exact. They started singing happy birthday and the boy blew out the candles and the adults clapped. He wondered why as extinguishing a candle wasn’t a hard thing to do.

            “Earth to Cas, come in Cas.” Dean said

            The angel jumped then looked at Dean. “Yes?” He asked

            “You totally spaced out on us.” Dean scoffed giving him a hard look

            “Sorry I was distracted.”

            “By what?” Sam asked tone curious

            Castiel pointed at the group in the corner. “What… what are they doing? I have never seen this human ritual before.”

            The two looked at each other and laughed.

            “That’s a birthday party, Cas. Have you never seen one before?” Sam stated still laughing at the angel

            “No, I have never observed such a ritual.”

            Dean shook his head. “You’re older than dirt and you have never seen a birthday party before?”

            He narrowed his eyes. “I did not exist before dirt. The archangels did, I existed before humanity was created.”

            “Either way you are OLD.” Dean scoffed. He emphased the word old.

            Castiel shot him a dirty look and Sam jumped in before the fight got worse.

            “So uh I take it that angels do not celebrate birthdays?”

            Castiel shook his head. “No we do not hold such celebrations. Aging is just a normal part of life I don’t see why someone would want to celebrate it.”

            “You guys never got together and threw a party for each other when you hit a major mile stone or something?” Sam asked though he wasn’t sure if angels had major mile stones in ages.

            “I don’t understand.” Castiel said

            “See with humans we celebrate as children like every year but a lot of adults only make a big deal when it’s a big age like; turning eighteen or twenty-one or hitting fifty for example.”

            Castiel tilted his head. “Why would an age change anything about the person?”

            “Eighteen you’re an adult.” Dean said as he drank on his beer. “Twenty-one you can legally drink.”

            He blinked. “We do not have such a thing in heaven. We just exist.”

            Dean rolled his eyes. “Man heaven sounds like a really happening place.”

            Castiel shrugged. “We do age we just don’t make a big deal about it like you humans do.”

            “Sometimes it’s nice just to know people care.” Sam said. “That’s what I like about my birthday is knowing that… someone out there cares.”

            Castiel frowned and Sam continued. “Every year Cas, that we can that is, Dean and Bobby would take me to a nice restaurant and I do mean a nice one,”

            “And that’s pretty hard since I made my money hustling poker.”

            “Yeah, and Bobby always baked me a cake.” Sam finished

            Dean smiled and drank on his beer. “Sam usually takes me a strip club or a bar for mine. About the only time he goes to a strip joint with me.”

            Sam rolled his eyes then said. “See everyone celebrates it different.”

            Castiel tilted his head and frowned. “Human customs are strange.”

            “So… when is your birthday?” Sam asked

            “I do not know exactly. My father created many of us at the same time and the exact time of creation I do not know.”

            The two brothers looked at each other and shrugged. The day went on without any more discussion about birthdays.

 

            Castiel had completely forgotten about the conversation and one day he received a call from Dean to meet them at the motel they were staying at. He appeared at the door and knocked as Dean had told him appearing inside a room was rude.

            The door opened and Castiel walked in to see the lights out and a cake lit up on a table. The Winchesters sung happy birthday off key as he walked in the room when they finished Sam said.

            “Blow out the candles Cas.”

            “Make a wish though first.” Dean said as Castiel blew out the candles. “Did you make a wish?” Dean asked

            Castiel gave a nod though he really didn’t make a wish he could say he did. He looked at the cake which had ‘Happy birthday, Cas’ on it. “I don’t understand.” He stated flatly as he eyed the cake.

            “Well,” Dean started as he laid his hand on Cas’s shoulder. “Today is the day you waltzed into that barn and into our lives.”

            Castiel tilted his head. “But why?”

            “You didn’t know when you’re actual birthday was and we wanted to celebrate something.” Sam said he pulled out a gift bag. “Happy birthday Cas.”

            Castiel took the bag and stared at it. “I don’t,”

            “Open it.” Sam said with a laugh

            The angel pulled out the tissue paper his face etched into a frown. He dug in the bag and pulled out a few ties and looked at them. “Ties?” He questioned.

            “Yeah so you aren’t wearing the same blue one and you know can change it up.” Sam said sounding proud of himself.

            Castiel titled his head and looked over the new ties. One was black the other was an emerald green. “Thank you Sam.” He said with a nod.

            Sam gave him a small hug. “You’re welcome Cas.”

            Castiel felt a surge of love, was this what it meant to have a family?

            Dean smiled and held out a bag. “You’ll like my gift better.”

            Castiel opened the gift from Dean and peered into the bag. He pulled out a large bottle of liquor.

            “For those tough nights.” Dean said with a smile

            He reached further in the bag and pulled out a magazine. He frowned as he looked at the cover which was what would be considered an attractive woman.

            “For those really tough nights.” Dean said with a laugh.

            “Dean did you really buy Cas a skin mag?” Sam all but shouted.

            Castiel looked at the magazine and realized that it was indeed erotica. He felt himself blush. “T-thanks.” He mumbled

            Dean laughed. He reached into his jacket pocket and handed Castiel a small box.

            The angel looked at the box and took it. He opened it and inside was a nice watch. He didn’t have a use for a watch though he always sensed the passage of time.

            “Pull it out and look at the back.” Dean said

            Castiel did just that and seen on the back of the watch engraved was ‘Castiel’ and was followed by the date.

            “So you can always remember when we meet.” Dean said. He rested his hand on Castiel’s shoulder. “Because I sure as hell won’t forget it.”

            “Dean,” Castiel started. He smiled his blue eyes lit up as he looked at Dean, Dean leaned towards Castiel’s face, and then Sam coughed.

            “Um I’m still here.” Sam said

            Castiel tilted his head. He didn’t understand what Sam’s being there meant and he sensed unease from Dean.

            Dean suddenly took his hand away from Castiel’s shoulder, backed away, and blushed. “Yeah well anyways happy birthday, Cas, let’s have some cake.”

            Castiel nodded in agreement as Sam cut up the cake for the three of them. “Thanks for the birthday it’s great.”

            “Well we got a lot of birthdays to catch up on.” Dean said with a smile

            Castiel rolled his eyes and took a piece of cake. He was grateful to have them. They were a great family and he loved them both for this.


End file.
